One Shot Song Tales
by disneynut98
Summary: Okay so i know this says Sherlock & HP but there will be other fandoms. I do take song suggestions if you let me know the name of the song and the fandom you want it to go with and i have a go. Just imagine that it is normal for all the charters to randomly sing Like a musical . Not all stories will be higly rated I will put a rating on each tale if you want to skip it. R&R F&F x
1. Foreword

Hey guys ,

Just a little background for this story really. Well it will mainly be little one shots i think of when i hear a song and think it would work well with a certain character or fandom. There will be a link for the songs i use at the beginning of the chapter if you want to find them yourself.

Most of these will be one shots but some might have sequels/prequels but you will be able to read them all seperatly . I will say at the start of the next chapter if it continues on from a previous on so you can go back and read them in order.

Okay i apologize if this Foreword is badly written. I am literally writing what come out of my mouth. So it is written how i would say it.

Don't judge the story or any of my other stories on this. Enjoy reading these.

Read&Review  
Follow&Favorite

Thanks Love you All  
Disneynut98 xxx


	2. Terrible Things- Sherlock

**Fandom- Sherlock, Characters- Sherlock. H, John. W, Hamish. W. H,**

 **Song - Terrible Things** **Rating - K** Chapter1- /NnPKBwO4-P8

" **Dad tell me about you and father?"** Hamish Watson-Holmes looked up at his dad with pleading eyes. John looked at his son and walked over to his chair and motioned for Hamish to sit with him. " **Well Son** **By the time I was your age, I'd give anything To fall in love truly, was all I could think That's when I met your Father, the guy of my dreams**

 **The most handsome man, that I'd ever seen and he said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing? I can't help but notice, you're staring at me. I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe, I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with can do terrible things. Now, most of the time we'd have too much to drink**

 **And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything Too young to notice, and too dumb to care Love was a story that couldn't compare. I said, "Boy, can I tell you a wonderful thing? I made you a present with paper and string. Open with care now, I'm asking you, please. You know that I love you, will you marry me?"**

 **Now, son, I'm only telling you this Because life can do terrible things You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray, That God shows you differently."**

John looked at his son and thought _~God he looks just like you Sherlock~_ " **He said, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing? It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks. Please, don't be sad now, I really believe, You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me." Slow, so slow I fell to the ground on my knees. I'll hope and I'll pray, That God shows you differently Now, son, I'm only telling you this Because life can do terrible things"  
** When John was finished he hugged his son and wiped the tears from his eyes. He moved Hamish's face to look him in the eye. " **Hey your father wanted to stay okay. He fought and fought but it just wasn't enough but know that he loved you so much and will always love you no matter what even though he is no longer with us."**

Later that night once Hamish was in bed. John was looking at the chair opposite him with a skull on the cushion. " **You'd loved him Sherlock. I fear he will be like you with that fantastic brain. When he grows into it i better watch out. Oh by the way when I see you next you owe me BIG time you high functioning sociopathic genius."** John got up and turned out the lights as he left he whispered. " **Boy can I tell you a terrible thing? I miss you ,love."**

" **Good Night Sherlock"**


	3. Marry Your Daughter- Harry Potter

**Fandom- Harry Potter, Characters- Harry P, Arthur W, Molly W,** **Ginny W,**

 **Song - Marry Your Daughter Rating -K** Chapter2- /jP6eEKrghGI

Arthur Weasley was enjoying his day off with a cup of coffee in his favorite seat in the sitting room of the Burrow. He had just taken his glasses off and rested his head against the back of his chair when a knock came at the door. " **Come in Harry"** As the door opened sure enough Harry Potter stepped into the room. " **Hello Mr Weasley. How did you know it was me?"** Arthur chuckled as he motioned for Harry to sit. " **Well Harry, any Weasley would have just walked in, even Percy, Hermione knocks twice then walks in and you are the only one who knocks 4 times and waits for someone to answer."** Harry blushed slightly and lowered his head while Arthur just smiled. " **I'm sorry just to turn up out of the blue like this"** Arthur smiled at Harry. " **Don't worry about it lad. You have been apart of this family since 1992 when you came here by flying car** " Arthur shot Harry a wink before continuing. " **You are welcome here anytime. Now if you're here for Ginny then I'm afraid you've just missed her by 10 minutes. Her and Molly went shopping."** Harry nodded and started to blush. " **I know Sir. I stood on the edge of the wood just outside the apparition line and watched as they left."** Arthur sat up and lent forward closer to Harry. " **Okay then. So what did you want to talk to me about. It must be important for you to wait till i'm alone."** Harry sat up in his chair and ruffled his hair as he started to speak.

" **Now Sir, I'm a bit nervous about being here not real sure what I'm going to bare with me please If I take up too much of your time."** Harry pulls a box out of his pocket and gives it to Arthur. " **See in this box is a ring for your youngest. She's my everything and all that I know is It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side. 'Cause very soon I'm hoping that I Can marry your daughter And make her my wife I want her to be the only girl that I'll love for the rest of my life And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die"** Arthur looked at the box and then back at Harry who hadn't stopped speaking once. He could see the emotion in his face and the love in his eyes that he held for Ginny. Harry's eyes hadn't left Arthur's face once. Whilst he was speaking Harry went through all the memories of Ginny the good and the bad.

" **I'm gonna marry your princess and make her my queen. She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen. I can't wait to smile, When she walks down the aisle. On the arm of her father, on the day that I marry your daughter. She's been here every step, Since the day that we met. I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left. So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad. I've got most of my vows done so far so bring on the better or worse and 'til death do us part. There's no doubt in my mind. It's time I'm ready to start I swear to you with all of my heart. I'm gonna marry your daughter and make her my wife. I want her to be the only girl that I'll love for the rest of my life. And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die. I'm gonna marry your princess and make her my queen. She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen. I can't wait to smile. As she walks down the aisle on the arm of her father. On the day that I marry your daughter"**

When Harry was finished he took a deep breath and cleared the tears from his eyes,only then did he look away from Arthur. They both say in silence for the best part of 5 minutes before Harry spoke. " **Open the box"** Arthur did as he was told and when he opened the box he was faced with a beautiful ring with a ruby in the center of the band with 2 smaller emeralds either side of it. " **It was my mother's. I want Ginny to have it."** Harry spoke softly. Arthur went to reply but before he got a chance Harry started again.

" **I know you will probably say that we are to young. To wait awhile. But I'm sorry if I sound a bit rude now but I am tired to hell and back of waiting. I wasted too long being blind to Ginny at Hogwarts and I almost lost her when I was trying to protect her. I know that I will only be 20 in July and Ginny will be 19 in August and that makes us both barely adults but both of and several others had to grow up quickly. Before we both came of age we fought in a war. Ginny lost people she cared about before she was 17. I know how that feels I've been losing people I care about nearly every year of my life and I don't want Ginny to become one of them. I love her and I would most likely ask her to marry me even if you said no. I ask you because I respect you and look up to you as you were one of the only father figure I had for most of childhood. So if you say yes I will make sure that Ginny will be happy till my last breath and I would do anything she wishes but know if you say no I am prepared to fight for her. I have fought for something or someone since the age of 11. I can promise that you'll see me every month of every year till you say yes or till I die. Whichever one comes first but never question my level of determination to marry your daughter. I would fight Voldemort a hundred times over if it meant I could make Ginny my wife.**

Arthur stared at Harry taking in everything , not saying a word. With an impassive face he closed the box placed it on the table in front of him and lent back against his chair placing his hand together and touch his index fingers to is lips sighing audibly. At this Harry dropped his and and visibly deflated in front of Arthur. Mr Weasley gave a small smirk before he spoke. " **When do you plan on proposing to her?"** At hearing these words Harry's head shot straight up with a smile on his face. Before he could answer , Arthur spoke again. " **Do you really think I would stop you from marrying Ginny? Molly and I knew as soon as we found out t was you who rescued her from the chamber in her first year that you would be a part of the family and end up marrying Ginny. I couldn't stop you from proposing any more than I could stop Ginny from flying on a broom. and anyway if i said no Ginny and Molly would probably hex me into oblivion and i don not have a death wish to be on the ends of their wands. So back to my question, When do you plan on popping the question to my daughter?"**

Harry and Arthur spent the next hour talking about the proposal. They only stopped when the heard the crack of apparition and Molly and Ginny walked in the door. Harry spent the rest of the afternoon with Ginny by the pond next to the burrow, smiling happily knowing he had Arthur's Blessing. Whereas back inside the Burrow Arthur was sharing his memory of the afternoon with Molly with tears in both their eyes knowing their youngest was growing up.


End file.
